Opposites Attract
by ninjagojay246
Summary: Just a short one-shot. Kai and Zane fluff. R&R plzzzz! i dont know why its T. it just is. cover photo made by: Ladybugbecca429 /art/Ninjago-Zzzzzzzz-356275340 thank you to them! :3


_Kai P.O.V_

It didn't happen too long ago. When I feel in love. The only thing is I don't know how it happened. One minute I was too busy for love, and the next I'm falling head over heals. It's just, the eyes, really. Perfect blue. Well, not Jay blue, but still. Almost sky or baby blue. Icy. Like him. Zane.

Yeah. I fell in love with Zane. It's strange. At first, I didn't even think I would ever, EVER feel that way about guys. But after spending some quiet time to think, I found out more about me than I thought I would ever know. I began to develop a crush on Lloyd, which, believe me, remained a secret. But Zane and I had to go on a mission one day, and seeing him save people, and be so kind a caring, and just, Zane, I fell in love. Well, I guess _that's_ what happened.

I was just a few months later I told him. Honestly, I don't know what I got myself so worked up about. Zane wouldn't freak, he would except the facts, and except me, because that's how he is. But I remember when he walked out the door. Turning one more time and said, "I feel the same."

_Zane P.O.V._

I remember clearly when Kai told me how he felt. For the first time, then, I felt my metal heart rise, and beat out of my solid chest. Well, just a few months earlier, Kai and I were on a journey to help some local Ninjago citizens. Seeing him so determined, and so tough made me feel different. I had never seen this side of Kai. Normally he was just trying to get the job done, but now acted as though he cared, and as though his only reason in this world was to save those people then and there.

I thought it was unnatural to fell this way. I scanned this felling a few times. A, 'nindriod' could not love, right? And if so, is should love a female if I am male. But I loved a male. I realized I couldn't push this down any more. When he told me how he felt, I fell even more in love. He was brave enough to actually tell me.

I took that opportunity to tell him the same, and I'm sure glad I did. It's been about 5 months later, and I have an excellent boyfriend, and a healthy relationship.

_Kai P.O.V._

I sat still on the deck as Zane walked down. He pulled up a chair and places in next to mine. The dark lit casts shadows on his pale and perfectly structured face. He held out his hand and I placed it in his.

The light from the stars and moon lit the Bounty pretty good. For awhile, we just sat and looked at the moon as I rested my head on his strong shoulders.

"I sense something is wrong," he says and he shifts slightly to look at me. I shrug. "I just. I don't know. I feel empty. We were meant to be ninja, but now we aren't. We don't save Ninjago from peril anymore. Plus, everyone here seems disconnected almost, and no one really seems in a good mood."

Zane sighs. "Kai. I am the opposite of these things. I love you, and you know that. Why would I even _want_ to be disconnected from someone like you. You make me feel complete. You are special. You made someone who wasn't even made to love, fall so deeply in this feeling that it makes that endless hole in the Ninjago Museum seem like a small ditch. Though that may not make sense, it's the best I can do since how I feel for you is indescribable."

Okay. Zane can be kinda corny from time to time. I tried to ignore the cheesiness and focused on how sweet his words were. I gave him a but of a forced smile, but with sad eyes.

He unattached our hands and walked over to the radio. He popped in a tape of my favorite songs that he made me for my birthday. He went down 5 songs and stopped when, 'Same Love' came on. He walked over to me, and held out his hand once more. I took it, and he pulled me up off the chair. He held me close to him, making sure not to squish me. He put his face in front of mine and touched our foreheads. He looked up slightly to make eye contacts. His eyes big and looking up made him look like a puppy, but cuter. I slowly shut my eyes and listened to the lyrics: _And I can't if I tried, even if I wanted to. My love, my love, my love, she keeps me warm._ I changed to she in the lyrics to he in my head, thinking of Zane.

He spun me around. I almost fell, and we laughed as he pulled me back up. We chuckled lightly as we danced under the moonlight not nearly as beatiful as the moment we were sharing. He leaned forward, and closed the small space between us with his lips. Fire an ice. Who would have guessed. Well, perhaps opposites _do_ attract.

**Sorry. I really wanted to a one-shot, and I wanted to make it a yaoi one. I hadn't done Zane and Kai, so I just paired them up. Well, R&R!**


End file.
